O CONVITE
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: o YULLE Um Uma noite de sonhos para Hermione Granger e Vitor Capitulo final
1. Chapter 1

**O CONVITE**

**AUTOR: **ReginaBernardo

**CASAL:**HERMIONE GRANGER/VITOR KRUM

**SPOILERS: **I-IV

**Genero: **Romance.

**SUMÁRIO: **Um convite para o baile de inverno chega para corresponder aos anseios de uma... nova Hermione.

**AVISOS:**

A fic tem basicamente dois POV'S. O da Hermione e depois o de Vitor Krum. Estou misturando o que acontece nos livros e no 4 filme.

**Disclaimer:**

Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. E não estou tendo nenhum tipo de lucro ou ganho com esta fanfiction.

**O CONVITE**

**CAP.1. A COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL.**

_OTTERY SAINT CACTCHPOLE, _

_agosto de 1994._

"QUADRIBOL!!" Resmungou a garota de cabelos castanhos. "Será que vocês não conseguem pensar em outra coisa?" indagou a garota.

Os dois garotos, um ruivo, alto, desengonçado e de olhos azuis e o moreno, um pouco mais baixo, de cabelos permanentemente despentados e revoltos, e olhos verdes olharam-na como se ela tivesse duas cabeças no mínimo e disseram:

"NÃO. Estamos de férias Hermione. Férias!"gritou Rony Weasley para em seguida dar as costas a ela. No que foi seguido pelo moreno. Então os dois bateram a porta e desapareceram de suas vistas com certeza indo juntar-se ao gêmeos Weasley no quintal da TOCA.

Somente Hermione permaneceu dentro da casa. Aos poucos Hermione Granger deixou de ouvir o grito de Rony em sua cabeça e ouviu o som do rádio bruxo vindo da cozinha, onde a senhora Weasley estava. Gina havia saído mais cedo com os gêmeos. Hermione percebeu então que estava sozinha. Dando de ombros a garota abriu um livro que ganhara de presente dos pais e principiou a leitura.

_Quinta-feira,_

_25 de agosto de 1994_

O sol ainda não havia nascido quando a sra Weasley bateu a porta do quarto dos garotos. Depois de algum tempo a sra Weasley subiu as escadas e bateu a porta do quarto. Hermione Granger abriu os olhos depressa e correu para o banheiro. Precisava tomar um banho bem gelado ou não acordaria de modo algum. Minutos depois ela estava vestida.

Ao chegar a cozinha para o café da manhã, a senhora Weasley já estava com tudo pronto. Harry, Rony já estavam tomando café e Hermione se pegou perguntando como eles conseguiram acordar tão cedo. Ela entreteu-se com o mingau de aveia e caramelos. Tentando manter-se acordada. O que não era nada fácil. Ao longe galos cantavam saudando o amanhecer.

Algum tempo depois, com Arthur Weasley a frente, Fred e Jorge, Gina, Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter, principiaram a caminhar. Segundo o sr Weasley por serem menores de idade e não poderem aparatar tinham de dirigir-se até onde estava a chave de portal que os levaria a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Apesar de não compartilhar de todo o entusiamo dos demais pelo quadribol Hermione estava contente. Afora Hogwarts nunca antes estivera num evento bruxo de grande ou pequeno porte. E segundo os Weasley aquele era um acontecimento mundial. Apesar da caimbra no corpo ao subir o morro Stoatshead.

HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK

Aparatar deve ser mais divertido e bem menos perigoso. Pensou a garota. Ela não gostara nada da sensação produzida pela chave de portal. Uma bota enfeitiçada na realidade. Ela tinha certeza absoluta que o estomâgo ou talvez os próprios pés haviam ficado lá na colina próxima a TOCA.

Havia vários bruxos por todo o lugar. Milhares deles espalhados. Como o sr. Weasley havia dito, não eram nada discretos. Sorriu ao pensar em quantos trouxas teriam de ser obliviados, para jamais lembrar que viram aquele acampamento. Milhares de barracas coloridas, que soltavam fumaças de chaminés em seus topos, algumas lembravam castelos, outras com jardins e fontes. Crianças que voam em vassouras de brinquedo e bruxos que se vestiam a maneira dos trouxas, embora ela percebesse que algumas combinações matariam qualquer estilista trouxa de desgosto.

A grata surpresa começou quando a barraca que eles deviam ocupar ficara pronta. Hermione Granger compartilhava com Harry Potter, a dúvida de que caberiam todos naquelas duas pequenas barracas laranjas. Atendendo ao pedido do sr Weasley ela entrou e...

Surpresa das surpresas. Oras era uma barraca bruxa afinal. Ampla e colorida. Havia cinco poltronas e uma pequena mesinha, no que deveria ser a sala. Dali ela podia ver uma mesa de jantar com oito cadeiras, outra vez um conjunto de quatro lampiões suspensos, ao lado do que parecia ser a cozinha, já que conseguia divisar pratos empilhados e algumas panelas de ferro e um pequeno fogão. Hermione ainda estava entretida nessa comtemplação quando ouviu um voz.

"Por aqui Hermione" Gina chamou-a. A inspeção havia terminado e ela seguiu a Gina indo em direção a barraca que as duas ocupariam. Havia duas camas com dosseis e cansada Hermione jogou-se na primeira que viu. Definindo assim que a outra ficaria com a Weasley mais nova. Quando julgou que estava descanasada o suficiente, pos uns jeans novos, que havia comprado com a mãe, durante as férias e seguiu Gina para fora do 'quarto'.

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP.2. RETORNO A HOGWARTS.**

**AUTOR: Regina Bernardo**

**PERSONAGENS: Hermione Granger /Vitor Krum  
**

******SPOILERS: **I-IV

******Genero: **Romance.

******Nota da autora:**

_Ok. Se você querido leitor quiser e for consultar o HP-Lexicon, vai perceber uma coisa interessantissima em relação as datas apresentadas nesta fic. Sabe JK Rowling porque, em todos anos anos da série HP, o primeiro dia letivo, sempre cai numa segunda-feira. Como essa possibilidade na vida real, é muito remota. Eu respetei as datas padrões, mas os dias da semana, estão de acordo com o calendário trouxa._

**_HOGWARTS_**

**_Quinta-feira, 01 DE SETEMBRO DE 1994._**

Ir até King Cross Station não era cansativo. Embora a viagem até Hogwarts o fosse. O trem saia sempre as 11 da manhã na plataforma 9 e meia e só chegava ao vilarejo de Hogsmead no final da tarde.

Uma hora após a viajem a bruxa com o carrinho de doces apareceu. Harry, Rony e Hermione lancharam e logo Hermione começou a achar a conversação dos garotos. Deplorável. Quadribol. Outra vez o quadribol. Fora o assunto principal durante a viagem de trem. E afora esse, comentavam-se em voz baixa, os estranhos acontecimentos da Copa mundial. Os trouxas sendo atacados, bruxos que desapareceram. Aquele prometia ser um longo ano.

Já era tarde da noite, quando Hermione Granger entrara no dormitório feminino do quarto ano, e ela tomara um susto. O aposento em formato circular comportava apenas quatro camas, duas das quais já estavam ocupadas. Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil, suas companheiras de dormitório e de casa, cada uma por sua vez havia colocado um poster onde se via a seleção de quadribol da Bulgária e os jogadores, como em toda foto bruxa que se prestasse, acenavam o tempo inteiro. O quarto adquirira cada vez mais tons de vermelho. Hermione pensou que em pouco tempo estaria mugindo como um touro se qualquer coisa daquela cor, fosse acrescentada ali.

Hermione Granger procurou pelo pijama de flanela dentro do malão, meticulosamente organizado, assim que o encontrou pô-lo sobre a cama, em seguida foi a vez do uniforme escolar, ela deixou-o separado num cabide ao lado da cama. O uniforme era novo. Ela crescera então o anterior já não servia. Sua mãe, Fiona Ann Granger, fizera questão de doa-lo na Madame Malkin, no Beco Diagonal, para o caso de algum aluno com menos posses precisar comprar um uniforme de segunda mão.

Hermione não queria e nem gostava de perder tempo algum procurando o uniforme pela manhã. Inspecionou-o rapidamente, e não havia dobra ou marca alguma, sequer um amassado.

Tomando do pijama de flanela, e da necesserie cor de rosa com desenhos da pequena _Tinkerbell_ presente da mãe, Hermione pediu licença as duas garotas, que ainda comentavam sobre os jogadores de quadribol, e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Entrando no box Hermione agradeceu numa prece silenciosa, o fato de sempre haver água quente em Hogwarts. Podia estar a maior nevasca lá fora, mas a água era sempre quente. Ela uma vez perguntara a Hagrid, e o gigante afirmava que era devido as salamandras de fogo. Saindo do banho Hermione enxugou-se e ao olhar-se no espelho Hermione constatou que seus cabelos estava a cada dia mais revoltos e cheios.

"Este ano eu procuro uma poção ou feitiço que possa dar um jeito em vocês" ela falou para o próprio reflexo no espelho. Secou-os com um feitiço e erguendo as mãos, ela entrançou o cabelo e saiu do banheiro. Vestiu o pijama de flanela e em seguida calçou um par de meias brancas e grossas. Pronto. Cumprido todo o ritual estava pronta para dormir. Olhou o relógio de pulso e constatou que faltavam apenas dez minutos para onze. Sorriu ao pensar que se estivesse em casa, provavelmente ainda estivesse sentada junto a lareira e apreciaria a cena dos pais sentados lendo alguma coisa, ou jogaria gamão com a mãe, para ganhar dela e peder vergonhosamente do pai. Em seguida a mãe diria que era hora dela ir para cama. Ela beijaria a ambos e subiria as escadas. Mas no alto do patarmar, ela se ajoelharia e veria os pais trocando um lindo beijo. E saberia que o dia tinha sido um bom dia.

Ao retornar ao quarto Hermione Granger percebeu que Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil dormiam embora os jogadores nos posteres continuassem a acenar. Um borrão laranja passou por ela indo deitar-se no peitoril da janela.

"Boa noite bichento" a garota falou para o animal. Que acomodou-se ali mesmo. Ela começou a remorar a cerimônia de abertura, o novo professor de DCAT.

"Quando isso irá acabar. Seria tão mais proveitoso que tivéssemos um professor fixo e não um festival a cada ano. Alastor Moody não parecia-lhe a pessoa mais sensata da façe da terra. Fazer o quê? pensou Hermione Granger."

Mas esse ano ela lembrou, haveria um novo evento. O professor Dumbledore falara no discurso de abertura. O torneio tribruxo.

"Quem será o representante de Hogwarts? pensou. E que outras escolas de magia competirão"pensou Hermione. Para adormecer logo em seguida

**HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK**

No manhã seguinte Hermione Granger acordou antes que suas companheiras de casa e correu ao banheiro. Ela sabia que precisava de um bom banho ou jamais acordaria. Tinha dificuldades em acordar pela manhã, algo que ela constatou ao retornar ao quarto, suas colegas também tinham. Ela sorriu discretamente ao perceber que Padma Patil roncava.

O correio coruja chegou durante o café da manhã. Hermione Granger nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos, seus pais não escreveriam no primeiro dia de aula, era provavel que demorasse a responder correspondencia proveniente de Londres. Ao seu lado, Rony atacava o prato de comida a sua frente, como se jamais tivesse comido em toda a sua vida, ou como se fosse um refugiado de algum campo de concetração ignorando completamente que _ aquele café da manhã era fruto de trabalho escravo_. Harry Potter comia distraidamente e cinco cadeiras adiante, na grande mesa da Grifinória Gina Weasley ria de algo que uma garota contava. Do outro lado da mesa, Fred e Jorge Weasley, bem como seu amigo Lindo Jordan, especulavam sobre o novo professor de DCAT. Com os gêmeos fornecendo algumas informações, segundo eles provenientes do Sr. Weasely, sobre o novo professor. Bom era uma manhã completamente normal aquela. Só faltava receber os horários e poderiam ir para as aulas.

As nove da manhã eles dirigiram-se para a primeira aula do dia, Herbologia juntamente com a Lufa-Lufa. Hermione esperava sinceramente que nenhum aluno dessa casa se machucasse seriamente.

Bubotuberas.

Como era de se esperar, apenas Neville Longbottom e ela mesma conseguiram fazer tudo o que a professora Sprout pedira. O sinal tocou e o grupo dispersou cada casa indo para as suas aulas específicas.

_Obs:Tinkerbell é nada mais nada menos que a fada sininho, da aventuras de Peter Pan. Eu achei que a fadinha ficaria bem, numa necessérie para meninas._

_Obs2: Os genitores de Hermione Jane Granger são dentistas trouxas, mas fora essa informação, JK Rowling não dá os nomes do casal. Por isso "batizei-os" de Fiona Ann Granger e Adam Clayton Granger._

**REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**cap.3 UM ANIVERSÁRIO ESQUECIDO**

**AUTOR: **Regina96252216

**CASAL:**HERMIONE GRANGER/VITOR KRUM

**SPOILERS: **I-IV

**Genero: **Romance.

_Segunda-feira, 19 de setembro de 1994_

Era o segundo mês de aulas e absolutamente nada de extraordinário havia acontecido. Enquanto descia as escadas em direção ao grande Hall, Hermione percebeu que as mesmas haviam mudado de lugar. Até que a voz de Rony Weasley se fez ouvir.

"Ô Droga! Agora vamos demorar para tomar o café da manhã".

"Rony. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que os probres-elfos domesticos escravizados, fizeram bastante comida. Não é o caso de você se desesperar."

E como ela havia dito naquela manhã havia bacon fritos, omeletes, café, suco de abóbora, tomates verdes fritos e muito mais comida do que Rony Weasley conseguiria nomear ou mesmo comer numa unica refeição.

Quando havia transcorrido uns dez minutos começou a revoada de corujas sobre as mesas,deixando cartas e pacotes aos discentes. E naquele instante uma coruja comum de correio, pousou graciosamente diante de Hermione Granger.

'De quem é Hermione?" falou Rony esticando o pesço subitamente interessado no pacote a ave trouxera para a amiga.

"Não que seja da sua conta. Mas é dos meus pais." Junto com a carta havia um pequeno pacote que ela resolver abrir mais tarde já que Ronald Weasley continuava de pescoço esticado tentanto ver o que havia na carta.

No pequeno intervalo da manhã Hermione retirou o pacote de dentro da mochila e constatou que era um vidrinho de 100ml de um perfume, simplesmente maravilhoso, que havia visto numa loja de departamentos em Londres com a mãe. O vidro meio rosado, com uma flor não deixaram-lhe dúvidas. Era o _premier Jour Lucky Day_. Era um presente de sonho. E com certeza havia custado uma verdadeira fortuna. O que seus pais estavam pensando para dar-lhe um presente tão caro assim, ela não conseguia imaginar. Guardando o presente outra vez na mochila ela dirigiu-se apressada as masmorras em alguns minutos começaria uma aula dupla de poções e por nada neste mundo ela chegaria atrasada a aula de Snape.

HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK

Como sempre a aula fora um desastre. Harry e Ronald não conseguiam fazer nada certo e ao final ganharam detenções. As primeiras do semestre.

Neville Longbottom que havia sido o par de Hermione em poções definitivamente, tinha problemas com Snape e por nada no mundo melhorava. Hermione percebera que quando o professor não estava por perto, o que era quase impossível, considerando o prazer que ele tinha em espezinhar os grifinórios, Longbottom conseguia seguir as instruções que ela sussurava. Mas isso correspondia a menos de 15 minutos da aula dupla.

No almoço Ronald Weasley como sempre parecia disposto a fazer com que as travessas com carne, batatas e pães sumissem em pouco mais de cinco minutos. Logo em seguida foi a vez da torta de abóboras.

Ao final do dia Hermiona encontrava-se subindo as escadas em direção a torre da Grifinória. Estudara quase a noite inteira, o que não constituía novidade alguma.

Ao chegar ao dormitório suas colegas de quarto, Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil, dormiam e ela riu baixinho ao perceber pela primeira vez que Lilá Brown roncava... muito baixinho... mas roncava. Enquanto arrumava-se para dormir ela ressentiu-se pelo dia não lembrado... ninguém lembrara do seu aniversário... e ela sempre lembrava do aniversário de todos os colegas... mesmo os que não eram da Grifinória. Bem havia um longo ano pela frente...

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM RECEBIDOS.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP4. OS VISITANTES ESTRANGEIROS**

**AUTOR: **Regina

**CASAL:**HERMIONE GRANGER/VITOR KRUM

**SPOILERS: **I-IV

**Genero: **Romance.

_Dedicado a grande amiga, Sarah Snape... pela paciência com que vc lê meus desvarios... Bjs. _

_Sexta-feira, 30 de setembro de 1994._

As delegações estrangeiras chegaram. Juntamente com todos os demais alunos, divididos em suas respectivas casas, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e Rony Weasley foram recepciona-los. Ela riu intimamente quando ouviu a professora McGonagall repreender Lilá Brown devido a um arranjo exagerado na cabeça.

Enquanto ouviam as especulações repentinamente uma carruagem alada,realmente impressionante, foi vista nos céus de Hogwarts. Sim com certeza nenhum deles tinha visto cavalos voadores e tão... enormes.

Hagrid orientou o pouso da mesma. Um garoto em vestes azul-clara saiu da mesma, e logo após uma mulher do tamanho de Hagrid. Uma gigante com certeza. Após ela falar com Dumbeldore um grupo de garotos e garotas francesas, doze ao todo, vestidas de azul celeste, do chapeuzinho pontudo, passando pela capa, pelas vestes aos sapatos saiu da carruagem alada.

Uma nova exclamação que ela não sabia de onde viera e todos dirigiram-se apressadamente para o lago. O mastro de uma embarcação, tornou-se visivel, logo em seguida pode-se ver o cesto, onde ficaria o vigia, e logo Hermione contemplou o referido navio. Era um galeão espanhol e a vela principal enfunada pelo vento frio, exibia um brasão, uma espécie de ave com duas cabeças, pintada em vermelho e um pouco abaixo de cada asa, havia um grande D da mesmíssima cor.

"Os irmãos do norte" dissera Dumbledore durante a apresentação. Hermione lembrava vivamente do burburinho que repentinamente percorrera todas as mesas como um rastilho de pólvora. E tudo porque aquele garoto... o do time de quadribolda Bulgária, como Rony Weasley, bem lembrara-lhe, estava entre os alunos. Como ela mesma não gostasse tanto assim de quadribol, não sabia que o jogador ainda estudava e muito menos em que escola.

Dentro da sala comunal da grifinória não se comentava outra coisa. As duas delegações estrangeiras. E era mais comentado o fato de que as casas que abrigaram as delegações fossem a corvinal e a sonserina.

Hermione procurou o abrigo de uma mesa próxima a janela e cuidadosamente espalhou o conteúdo de sua mochila em cima. Bichento imediatamente juntou-se a ela. Deitando-se sobre a mesa, como que vigiando-a. Enquanto os outros comentavam sobre o jantar ela dedicava-se ao trabalho de runas antigas, precisava terminar a tradução o mais rápido possível. Contava ainda com tempo suficiente para fazer o trabalho de artimancia naquela noite.

HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK

Tarde da noite, Hermione subriu ao dormitório do quarto ano, e encontrou Lilá e Parvati que comentavam excitadas.

"Você viu Hermione?" indagou Lilá Brown.

"O que _exatamente eu_ deveria ter visto?" ela inquiriu enquanto depositava a mochila num canto e imediatamente examinava o uniforme. Estava um pouco amassado. "Nada que um feitiço não resolva," pensou.

"Os rapazes da Durmstang, oras." disse Lilá Brown e Padma deixou escapar um gritinho para logo em seguida completar o pensamento da amiga.

"E Vitor Krum"

"Sim. Os vi. O que tem de especial?" Indagou Hermione

"Hermione por Merlim. Você é uma garota ou o quê?" as duas olhavam-na com a mesma expressão, que ela vira no verão na TOCA, de que repentinamente tinha criado duas cabeças ou coisa parecida.

Dando as costas Hermione Granger saiu em direção ao banheiro. Ela pode jurar que ouviu um "esquisita" vindo daquelas duas. Mas não daria este gostinho a aquelas duas nem morta. De saber que achara o rapaz bonito sim. Apesar da aparência, séria e carrancuda. Ah sim. Ela lembrou ele tinha uma boca bonita, também. Mas e daí? Ela duvidava de que se ele não fosse jogador e famoso, elas estariam dando gritinhos rídiculos dentro dos dormitórios.

_31 de outubro de 1994._

Hoje pela manhã, o Cálice de Fogo foi posto no salão de entrada e Dumbledore anunciou que depois do jantar os nomes dos candidatos a taça do Tonreio Tribruxo seriam sorteados.

Por Merlim! E por todos os grandes bruxos! Pensou Hermione. Harry Potter estava entre os sorteados para participar da competição. Bom aquilo com certeza ia de encontro a todas as regras. E bem... Rony então estava explodindo de raiva e inveja. Os dois tiveram uma discussão violenta e creio eu que posso esperar por brigas piores.

Harry havia pedido que ela o ajudasse em uma lição e ela concordara. Os dois saíram do castelo, no final da tarde, e começaram a perambular pelos arredores até que pararam defronte ao lago. A garota não estava usando o uniforme da escola e sim roupas trouxas. Um sueter cor de creme e calça verde. Um casaco pesado, cor de creme, protegia-a do frio. Os cabelos castanhos, repartidos de lado, estavam presos, na certa com uma presilha ou algo do gênero.

Sentaram-se e em pouco tempo só se ouvia o som do vento a encrespar a água, batendo no cordame do navio de Drumstang. Enquando pensava no que Harry poderia fazer, Hermione ouviu um certo burburinho e procurou entorno. Uma expressão de desagrado sugiu em seu rosto ao constatar que era um grupo de aproximadamente quinze garotas, das quatro casa de Hogwarts, correndo e deixando escapar gritinhos, atrás de Vitor Krum.

O rapaz exercitava-se correndo e flexionando as pernas, como ela já vira jogadores de futebol fazer.

"Qual o problema?" Harry perguntou notando que a amiga estava aborrecida.

"Elas. Isso é tão..." começou Hermione.

"Rídiculo" arriscou o moreno.

"Sim. Desde que eles chegaram aqui, nem na biblioteca há calma". A garota tornou a falar.

'Na biblioteca?" inquiriu Harry.

"Sim. Ao contrário do que essas garotas pensam, _ele_ e os outros são alunos". Respondeu Hermione.

"E você já falou com ele? Com o Vitor Krum" perguntou Harry Potter.

"Ah sim. Tem alguns dias que Vitor Krum perguntou-me a respeito de um livro, para um trabalho." respondeu a garota.

HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK

_Sexta-feira, 09 de dezembro de 1994._

"Tarefa para casa. Para os que não conseguiram ainda, treinem a transfiguração dos cágados em bules de chá". Falou Minerva McGonagall. Ouve alguns murmúrios dentro da sala, de pleno descontentamento. O sinal soou e a professora tornou a falar.

"Permaneçam em seus lugares por favor. Tenho um aviso para vocês."

Um _Yulle Ball_, no dia 25. Pensava Hermione Granger. Um baile na noite do Natal. Bem ela poderia participar, sim. Já que havia combinado com os pais, que não queria ir esquiar esse ano, numa estação de esqui que havia anos eles sonhavam conheçar, Lech, na Áustria. Quem sabe em outra ocasião.

Ao subir as escadas rumo a torre da grifinória, o zumzum das conversas era constante. As demais casas com toda a certeza já haviam recebido a notícia do baile.

"Fotuna Major" a mulher gorda não teve outra opção a não ser deixa-la entrar. E como Hermione esperava a sala comunal da Grifinória estava repleta de garotos e garotas que comentavam o Yulle Ball o tempo inteiro.

Ela olhou o quadro de avisos, e havia um novo. Que indicava dia e horário marcados para quem quisesse ou precisasse tomar aulas de dança. Não era o caso dela, aprendera a dançar com o pai. Ele e a mãe eram exímios bailarinos. Haviam inclusive feito um curso numa escola de dança de salão.

Hermione subiu a escada em espiral que levava ao dormitório do quarto ano e ao chegar lá constatou que havia uma coruja esperando-a. Entregando um nuque a coruja, constatou que a letra era de seu pai. Deixou a mochila ao pé da cama, despiu a capa, e sentou-se para ler.

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP. 5. O CONVITE**

AUTOR: ReginaBernardo

CASAL:HERMIONE GRANGER/VITOR KRUM

SPOILERS: I-IV

Genero: Romance.

_Segunda-feira, 19 de dezembro de 1994_

Vitor Krum saiu da masmorra da sonserina com destino a biblioteca no quarto andar do castelo. As aulas do dia haviam terminado e ainda faltava menos de uma hora para o jantar embora ele soubesse que a biblioteca, fechava por volta das oito. Se tudo corresse como o planejado perderia o jantar, mas o que diabos era um jantar perdido, em frente ao que estava disposto a conseguir.

Ao dobrar um corredor o jovem bulgaro percebeu que chegar até lá seria uma missão praticamente impossível. Asssim que ele pusera os pés no grande Hall um grupo de garotas aproximou-se dele, como moscas no mel. E recomeçou o empurra-empurra. Olhando na direção do salão onde se faziam as refeições ele viu um grupo de rapazes, rodeando alguém e que ele supôs ser a campeã de Beauxbotons, a srta. Delacour. Apressando o passo Vitor Krum retomou o caminho da biblioteca.

Como isso era aborrecido, pensou o rapaz. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes tivera de parar para autografar uma flâmula ou coisa que o valha. Mas finalmente a entrada da biblioteca encontrava-se a sua frente. Precisava de paz... precisava... Ele sorriu. Sabendo exatamente do que precisava naquele instante.

HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK HG &VK

Livros. _Ela_ estava sempre cercada de livros como sempre. Era impressionate. Nas outras vezes que viera até aquele lugar. _Ela_ era presença constante. O mais impressionante, na opinião dele, era o fato de que a maioria das pessoas naquela escola, sequer parecia vê-la, era quase como se ela fosse invisivel. Ou ainda. Como se aos olhos dos outros alunos, aquilo já fosse esperado e portanto indigno de atenção.

Hermione Granger levantou os olhos do trabalho de runas antigas que fazia naquele instante, tentando entender o que era todo aquele rebuliço.

"AH! _Ele_." pensou a garota. Ela voltou a atenção para o livro e nem reparou que o jogador sentara a uma mesa de distância dela.

A garota voltou ao estudo mas havia no rosto dela uma alegria que ele, Vitor, jamais vira em outro rosto. E acrescente-se a isso, o fato dela trata-lo como uma pessoa normal e não como o _astro do quadribol _na única vez em que falara com ela. Era isso que era diferente nela. Ela era... feliz.

Faltando quinze minutos para as oito da noite, a bibliotecária Madame Irma Pince, começou a recolher alguns velhos tomos deixados ali por alguns alunos. E Vitor Krum sabia ser aquele o sinal de que _Ela_ em breve sairia dali também.

E defato como se programada, por um relógio invisivel, ele viu que a pilha de livros defronte a Hermione, até então aberta, começou a ser fechada. E Vitor Krum achou que era chegada a hora. Sim.

Observando-a atentamente Vitor Krum viu-a fechar o último livro e em três passadas rápidas estava defronte a mesa.

"Olá... Eu poderia falar com você por um minuto?" indagou.

"Minha nossa! Pensou Hermione subitamente. Ele é muito mais alto do que eu pensei."

Hermione olhou para os lados nervosa. A maioria das pessoas já saída da bilioteca,incluído o grupo interminavel e insistente que pedia autografos que há muito fora expulso da Biblioteca, restavam apenas eles dois, Madame Pince e uma garotinha da Lufa-lufa.. Os olhos cor de chocolate estreitaram-se numa expressão de... dúvida. Mas sinalizou que sim com a cabeça.

"Ótimo". Respondeu o búlgaro.

Ela indicou uma cadeira a sua frente. Ele recusou.

'Eu queria saber se você aceitaria ir comigo no baile de inverno. Isso é... se você já não tiver par". o búlgaro falou calmamente.

"Eu...Com você ao baile?" Hermione indagou.

"Ah! Você já tem par então." respondeu o rapaz com uma pitada de desapontamento na voz.

"Não. Não tenho não." Hermione Granger apressou-se em responder.

"Então você aceita ser a minha companheira no baile? Os campeões abrem o baile." a alegria estava de volta a voz do búlgaro.

"Você tem certeza? Deve haver milhares de garotas no seu fã-clube se matando para ir ao baile com você" Hermione Granger argumentou.

Ele suspirou. E falou em voz baixa, mas o suficiente para que ela e somente ela ouvisse.

"Não me interessa nenhum fã-clube. Eu gostaria de ir com você".

"Certo.Krum." Aqui Hermione pode sentir que começava a ruborizar furiosamente. O que era visivelmente constrangedor. "Eu vou com você".

"Vitor. Pode me chamar de Vitor." o búlgaro falou enquanto tomava da mão dela que estava sobre a mesa e depositava ali um beijo.

"Até mais Srta Granger". O jogador deu meia volta e começou a afastar-se indo outra vez para a mesa, onde deixara alguns pergaminhos. Transcorridos alguns segundos o bruxo viu pousar diante dele uma dobradura em forma de pássaro.

Olhando para os lados ele julgou ver um sorisso vindo da morena que estava na mesa imediatamente em frente.

Abriu o "pássaro" e sorriu enquanto lia.

"Bom. Se posso chama-lo de Vítor. O mesmo serve para você. E o nome é GRANGER. Hermione Jane Granger."

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.

PS: Agradecimentos à Ana Luiza, Moonylady, Marilia Quilin por terem acompanhado essa fic até o final dela.

E à amicissima Mestra Sarah Snape. Vc é maravilhosa amiga.


End file.
